yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
CancerChan
CancerChan is an infamous insider who was notorious for giving the coords to several bases. He joined the server two or three days after Rusher . During his travels on the -x highway in the Nether , he came upon an abandoned base. He was lucky enough to find a god armor set, a few stacks of diamonds, and food. This tricked several people into believing that he was an oldfag. When the oldfags were confused about who he was, they came to believe that CancerChan was an alternate of either cytotoxictcells or leasy, female oldfags who stopped playing on 2b2t. This is how the rumors began about him being a girl. Most Notorious Act His most notorious act was the cause of the destruction of Aureus City . He went along with the rumors that he was a girl and was asked by the desperate loser SnackyNorph , a member at Aureus, to see "proof" of him being a girl (I'm pretty sure you can figure out what kind of "proof"). He actually proved it by sending pics of his ex-girlfriend (pretty fucked up if I do say so myself). Snacky then asked to base with Cancer and he said yes, becoming Snacky's "internet girlfriend". Snacky eventually wanted to take Cancer to Aureus which caused CainesLaw and the other members to panic and told Snacky not to. Snacky, the idiot he was, ignored these panics as they began walking to Aureus anyways. Snacky was then disconnected by the server and, while technically not the exact coordinates, gave coords of Aureus to CancerChan. CancerChan then figured out the true coordinates by poking information out of Caines_Law (this is why Fit stated that Cancer persistently asked for the coords in his video). He eventually guessed very close coordinates which caused CainesLaw to panic, in which Cancer knew it was where Aureus was. He eventually wanted to trade the coords of Aureus to several different players. At first, he was going to trade them with the infamous griefer taylo112 but the two had an argument which made them lose contact. He eventually gave the rough coords to CorruptedUnicorn for an elytra and an enchanted stained glass. He also gave them to the player BenitoTortelini who found the exact coords and leaked them publicly. This lead Team Veteran to destroy Aureus City in order to prevent others from receiving the glory of griefing it. According to Cancer, the reason he argued with Fit was basically to get more trust from Snacky, as Snacky hated Fit. This fake trust he made with Snacky was to get as much free gear as possible. Cancer has also stated that he never trusted Snacky as he was a very weird dude (as you can probably tell). Cancer has admitted to feeling a bit of regret about leaking the coords of Aureus as he didn't know what the enormity of the base was as Snacky did not really go into detail about the base except about Fit's museum and that CainesLaw lived there. He claims that Fit griefed the base without the permission of many of the formal members, who told him to wait it out. He claims the only reason Fit griefed the base was to make a video about it, however, this may be untrue as CainesLaw, Hayor, and YellowstoneJoe have been seen in his video and they were all former members of Aureus (with CainesLaw being one of the founders). Fit has also believed for a while that Cancer was a women, despite him proving that he was a man. Rusher Spy After the events of Aureus City, CancerChan moved on to be Rusher's "Veteran Spy". He gave several of his old base coords where he based with Snacky, which he called Veteran bases, to Rusher in order to gain his trust. Rusher made a video revealing that CancerChan was his spy and that he was actually a guy and not a girl. Fit made a video about this one and told Rusher that trusting CancerChan was his own funeral. Rusher heeded to Fit's warning and cut ties with Cancer. CancerChan's intentions with Rusher was to get revenge on SnackyNorph, who stole a small dupe stash from Cancer after the whole Aureus fiasco, by allowing Rusher to take from the bases Cancer showed him, which were actually Snacky's dupe stashes. New name CancerChan's new In-Game name is FlaSh_420 from what some players say, and his Discord is known as "Rub by wiggler" >= Rub My Wiggler#7721. Still as autistic as before. Team Aurora CancerChan's next victim was Team Aurora . During the waning days of the Rusher War , CancerChan began coming into contact with Team Aurora as he found their HQ. He showed his presence at the base when NedaT found a strange house built at their base. She then offered him a place in their ranks, in which he accepted, and had a full on interview with him, in which he explained the entire Aureus drama. CancerChan soon betrayed them by leaking the coords of Aurora base because Chloe2K15 stole a stack of gapples from him. He did this to get revenge against the Team, since they were laughing at him for making a big deal about a stack of gapples and CancerChan had a small skirmish with the group. CancerChan, along with his friend, Da99thWolf, began to partially grief their HQ. This caused Aurora to grief their own base, similar to how Team Veteran griefed Aureus City. Nightingale CancerChan and Da99thWolf went on to grief Nightingale (Brayin and Da99thWolf's first base on 2b2t) on September 26, 2016 (video posted on October 3). Peacekeepers CancerChan and Da99thWolf were about to grief a Peacekeeper spawn base but was griefed already by the 4th Reich on October 17th, 2016. Category:Pages with broken code Category:Players Category:People Category:Autism Category:Griefers